Secrets Revealed
by Selenity Longsword
Summary: Wolverine has an affair. Will Jubilee Forgive him? Eventually. Some slashy thoughts. Yes it's a guy. Wolf and Crissy are my own creations


Secrets Revealed...  
  
By Selenity Longsword  
  
Alright…Sueing me would net you a shiny penny because all I own is my house..sadly I do not own anyone but Chrissy, Domonio Boy, Sharron and Wolf.  
  
Jubilee walked through the mall with Oro, Rogue and Jean blushing at their comments about newlyweds. She was carrying several bags, two of which where from the lingerie shop, the reason why she was being teased. Suddenly she stopped and stared in a window letting the others move on ahead. She stood and stared at the baby clothes in the window wondering what she would have...someday. Jean stopped, looking back smiling and wondered again if she should tell Jubilee yet...after all it was a barely formed embryo. Deciding to let Jubilee find out on her own she walked back and pulled her after the others.  
  
"Time enough for that later Jubilee...."  
  
She laughed softly as Jubilee blushed redder than her shirt.  
  
"After all that is what newlyweds try for so diligently...isn't it?"  
  
Jubilee ran ahead to catch up with the others not answering, but Jean caught a wisp of thought that she wished that was what they were doing. Staring after Jubilee she walked slowly to rejoin the group knowing that thought wasn't one she wanted to discuss. They walked on shopping and talking for the next 3 hours, when they returned to the mansion they dropped Jubilee off at her little house she shared with Logan. They where unprepared for Jubilee to come running back out crying and ask them to take her to the Mansion. When they arrived Jubilee ran to the room where she had lived until two weeks before when she had married Logan in a beautiful ceremony. They followed her confused as to the problem and watched as she threw herself down on the bed sobbing.  
  
"Jubilee? What's wrong? Suga' talk to Rogue..."  
  
As Rogue sat down on the bed Jubilee threw herself into her arms crying as if her heart would break. Jean moved to the door.  
  
"I'm going to ask Hank for a sedative...I think she needs to get some sleep."  
  
Going to the lab she told Beast that Jubilee was hysterical and needed to calm down but she was pregnant...even if she didn't know it yet. Beast nodded and prepared a syringe of fluid and walked with Jean to Jubilee's old room. Giving her the injection he was suprised at the sobs racking her body so strongly.  
  
"What has occurred to bring about such an emotional state of agitation? Asked Hank.  
  
"I don't know, but it's powerful if the suga' is this upset."  
  
Rogue's Southern drawl was becoming pronounced showing she was getting upset at not knowing. Oro moved to the door.  
  
"I'm guessing it has something to do with Logan. After all we had just dropped her off when she came back out crying. I will go and ask him."  
  
As Rogue laid the now sleeping Jubilee back on the bed she nodded. "Be best."  
  
Turning to go they where suprised to see Logan standing in the doorway somewhat disheveled.  
  
"She all right?" he growled in his gravely voice.  
  
Oro stared at him in shock of his appearance...almost as if...She shook off the thought knowing that Logan loved Jubilee too much to cheat on her.  
  
"She shall be fine Logan. Hank simply gave her a seditive..she needed to calm down. What happened to her? I have not seen her like this in years."  
  
Logan turned away, but not before Oro saw the pain flash in his eyes. Jean gasped softly as she picked up what had happened from Jubilee and Logan looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I did..and I don' expect her to forgive me neither."  
  
With that Logan jumped down the stairs and ran out the door. Oro looked at Jean with a question in her eyes. Jean simply shook her head.  
  
"Let's just let Jubilee sleep..she's had a shock."  
  
Jean took Oro's arm and pulled her out of the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Don't ask Oro...you really don't want to know."  
  
Oro looked at Jean and nodded.  
  
"Perhaps you are correct. I do not really want to know."  
  
When Jubilee woke up she lay there trying to figure out why she was at the mansion...had she only been dreaming that she had married Logan? She moved her hand to brush her short hair out of her face and saw her wedding rings. No, it was real...she had married Logan....then why was...Jubilee closed her eyes in pain as memory flooded back. She lay there and wondered if it was better to know or not know the reason for Logan's sudden coldness to her so soon after their marriage...after all they hadn't even been living together for two months...she thought it was because of the adjustment period that all newlyweds went through. Instead it was....Jubilee buried her head in the pillow and cried until she could control herself.  
  
Standing up she went into the bathroom and washed her face, brushing her hair she walked back into the bedroom and noticed some of her old clothes where still there...then she noticed it hanging there...her wedding dress..Logan had looked so suprised when she walked down the steps wearing it...she reached out a hand to touch it and felt the tears starting to well up again. Pulling out a shirt and some jeans she dressed quickly and went downstairs the face the others. As she walked down the stairs Jubilee could hear them laughing in the Rec room...she knew that if she went in there Bobby and Gambit would be playing pool...Bishop and Oro would be watching TV and Hank would be reading some book. Feeling a rumble in her stomach she decided to get something to eat first. She was suprised to see Jean sitting in the kitchen with a full plate of food in front of her.  
  
"I was just about to bring this to you. But then I heard you coming down. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Jubilee shook her head and sat down.  
  
"Not yet...so you know?"  
  
Jean nodded. Jubilee looked down at the food and drew in a shuddering breath. Where before she had been starving now the sight of it made her sick.  
  
"Excuse me Jean, I've gotta....."  
  
With that she ran for the bathroom barely making it in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Jean wiped her face and held her hand as dry heaves shook her mercilessly.  
  
"Eh, be dere somethin' wrong with the pei'te? Com'on now chere...you just hang on to Gambit and we get you to Hank lab..he fix you up."  
  
Gambit picked Jubilee up and carried her up the stairs to Hank's lab, setting her down on an examination table he waited to hear the results. Hank mummered as he examined Jubilee and then pronounced her in perfect health. "It is only that her body is too stressed to deal with her mind's agitation."  
  
Jubilee looked at Jean. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"I'll send Scott to pack your things Jubilee...that won't be a problem...you don't have to face them until you're ready."  
  
Jubilee lowered her head. "Thank you Jean...I really appreciate it."  
  
Jean nodded sensing that she still wasn't ready to talk about it. Walking down stairs she told her husband Scott Summers what she wanted him to do. He took one look at her face and knew better than to argue, he watched as Jubilee went into her old room and turned and walked out to the jeep and began driving to the little house to get her clothes.  
  
Jubilee was sitting on her bed when she heard Scott drive back up, moving to the window she looked out see by Scott's face that he knew now...she moved quietly out of the room sneaking down the stairs avoiding the noisy steps and stood outside of the Rec room as Scott told the others what he'd seen in her home.  
  
"Scott de Pe'tie be upset...dis be no time be talkin' like dat..we know the Canulkel head be too devoted to Chere to cheat on her. With a guy..." She could hear Gambit arguing with Scott and stood there with tears leaking down her face.  
  
"I'm telling you that I found him in the Shower with Domino Boy...and they weren't washing either."  
  
Oro looked at him. "That would explain the upset Jubilation was experiencing when we dropped her off, she had barely had time to go upstairs when she came running back out."  
  
Jubilee had heard enough, she knew she could not stay with the X-men any longer. Moving out to the jeep she climbed in and started it driving off. Scott and the others came running out of the Mansion but she ignored them and simply drove to her house..no she thought her FORMER house. Walking in she went to her bedroom and without looking at the bed where her husband and his lover lay she reached into her jewelry box, removing a few special pieces and a folded wad of money. "Bitch" came softly from the bed. Without turning around she removed her wedding ring and placed it beside the jewelry box, then she walked out the door and never once looked at them.  
  
Getting back into the jeep Jubilee drove away from the X-men knowing that if she stayed she'd see them together, and have to deal with the sympathy of the others...something she couldn't abide. As she drove away tears feel in a steady stream. Finally she had to pull off to the side of the road and cried until there weren't any tears left to cry anymore. Starting the Jeep back up she drove off not really caring where or to how far she went pulling off to the side of the road to sleep in short naps, because she was unable to sleep much.  
  
Finally she came to rest in a small town, she looked around consideringly. Nowhere, AZ said the sign outside of the town. Figuring the X-men wouldn't find her here she pulled out the false papers she had bought in one of the bigger towns. 'You can always find what you're looking for...if you know where and how to look' she mused as she looked at papers claiming she was Julie Lee Logan. Walking into the employment office she looked through the notices posted finding only farmhands, and waitressing jobs in a fast food place. Thinking she might have to try somewhere else she didn't notice the stranger approaching her until she spoke.  
  
"You looking for a job honey? I just might have a good one."  
  
Thinking it was another man hitting on her she turned around a sharp retort ready on her lips to be suprised by a tiny older woman in front of her.  
  
"Well, yes...I'm divorced...and I wanted to start over."  
  
As she nodded and turned back to her desk she was talking. "Well, I think you just might be Heaven Sent Dearie...I have a job I haven't been able to fill because she doesn't want a teenager...and there aren't any adults here to fill it."  
  
Pulling out a card with an address on it she handed it to Jubilee. "Now you just go there and tell Sharron that I sent you to her."  
  
Jubilee stared at the card. "Umm, may I ask? What kind of job is this?"  
  
She looked at the lady...Mccdoment by her name plate in supicision of the job.  
  
"Paid Companion...Oh dear did I forget to tell you about it? It's for Sharron Suresan she is in a wheelchair now and she HATES it because she can't do everything she used to. She needs someone to live with her and clean house, fix meals, do laundry, that sort of thing. And she has stated she absolutely, positivity refuses to have a teenager. She says their irresponsible, immature and unprepared to live with a demanding and strong willed person. By the way dear...I need a few things for records..and I'll drop them off with Sharron's accountant..Now Name?"  
  
Jubilee hesitated thinking of the fact that her cash was almost gone, most of it having been used to buy the false papers. Pulling them out of her purse she replied. "Julie Lee Logan.....Divorced."  
  
Jubilation Lee now Julie Lee Logan walked into the house she had been living in for two of the three months she had been gone from the X-men, sweaty and pale faced with nausea. Sharron looked at her.  
  
"Julie? Are you ok? Oh, feeling sick again? Maybe you should go to the doctor...this has gone on too long..."  
  
Julie nodded. "I think your right...I really have been getting Ill lately."  
  
Sharron didn't tell her what she was starting to suspect was wrong with her, knowing from all the nights she had be restless and heard Julie crying all night that the girl was upset over something important.  
  
"Just make sure he checks you over well girl....I'd hate to lose my helper just as I get her trained."  
  
Julie smiled having come to like this crusty lady, she tried to be stern and forbidding but spoiled it by having a kind heart.  
  
While Jubilee was going to the doctor to find out why her flu had hung on so long, Logan was pacing through one of the rooms in his little house wondering where she could be since the latest detective had found nothing AGAIN. Logan worried about her knowing how impetuous and careless with her life she could be...and if the center for Mutant Control ever got hold of her again there was no telling what they'd do to her. Christian appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around Logan's neck. He frowned to see Logan holding Jubilee's wedding ring again.  
  
"What's wrong lover? You seem upset about something...."  
  
"Upset? Why should I get upset? 'Cause Jeannie won't talk to me...Slim gloats every time he's around me...and Oro gives me glares that would melt steel? And I can' find my Wife to make sure she's ok?"  
  
Wolvie growled the words snapping at Christian again. Christian pulled back hurt and started to remove his arms from around Logan's neck.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Logan reached up and wrapped his paw around Christian's arms. "No, I'm just upset and worried."  
  
"Still no word?"  
  
"No, it's like she just vanished off the face of the Earth."  
  
Wolvie sighed and looked at the ring Jubilee had left on their dresser.  
  
Christian had a few thoughts that even now Jubilee came between them. He had thought that when he and finally made Logan his he would forget Jubilee and if that B~~ no...if he had been in her place he would not have wanted to stay either...after all if his plan hadn't worked he would have left unable to bear seeing them happy together.Logan sighed looking out the window wondering if Jubilee was still alive or lying in a ditch dead somewhere. Christian started to kiss his neck in an attempt to distract him.  
  
At the time Logan was turning into his lover's arms Julie was staring at the doctor.  
  
"I"M WHAT? You can't be serious...I can't be..."  
  
Dropping her head into her hands she thought back and realized that even with protection Logan's damn healing factor had caused her to become pregnant.  
  
"Now I'm going to refer you to a obstretician. He'll want to see you once a month for the first 5 then twice a month until your last month when he'll want to see you every week. Are there any medical conditions in yours or your husband's family that we should watch for?"  
  
Julie shook her head still not believing she could be pregnant. What was she gonna tell Sharron...oh God...how was she going to keep her job and have a baby? Sharron was waiting when Julie came home hours later, she was smiling because she had already heard through the grapevine that Julie was pregnant. She had had a suprised prepared for weeks it had just needed to be placed in position.  
  
She frowned at Julie, "Where have you been? I have found that you have been lax in your duties...don't think because you're sick I'll let you get by without tending to house...come with me..this room hasn't been cleaned in weeks."  
  
She led Julie to a room that had been locked for almost a month now and Julie had been unable to find a key. Opening the door she flung the door wide and wheeled into the room motioning for Julie to turn on the light. As she did so Julie gasped to find a complete nursery with blue and pink striped walls a white crib and and all the things a baby would need. As Julie gasped in suprise Sharron smiled.  
  
"I knew what was wrong with you for quite a while now...but that was for you to discover. You will have a place in my home for as long as you wish. You and the baby will live here with me...because I'm selfish and don't want to lose your company."  
  
Julie dropped to her knees crying and placed her head on her lap. "I never had a mother...You treat me like I always dreamed my mother would. I am so glad I stopped here."  
  
Sharron ran her hand over the short red hair that had grown black roots in the last 3 months.  
  
"Maybe you should go have your hair returned to it's real color...whoever you're running from won't find you."  
  
Julie nodded. "I will tomorrow."  
  
Later that night Julie picked up the phone in her bedroom and punched in the first three digits of Logan's phone number before hanging it up. She still wasn't ready to deal with their problems, it was just so much easier to forget they had been married, to move on with her life, to deal with this child on her own. Three months later as Logan became accustomed to living with Christian instead of Jubilee she was staring at her doctor in shock again.  
  
"TWINS?!"  
  
She looked down at a stomach that had grown huge over the past few weeks at 6 months she had expected to grow but not to feel as if she had a 30 pound weight attached to her stomach. Now to find she was having twins....it was just too much...she went home in a daze and told Sharron the news. Sharron picked up the phone and ordered another bed and clothes because the test had revealed a boy and a girl. Julie smiled happy that Sharron was just as excited over the births as she was. Sharron looked at this lovely young lady that was like the daughter she had never had and wished she could keep her forever but knew that would not be possible because someday Julie would feel strong enough to leave her and find a place of her own.  
  
Almost 3 months later the X-men where on TV again, once again Sharron watched as Julie stood turning off the set rather than watch the segment, she wondered once again that Julie seemed to hate Mutants...after all she was so tolerant of others. Julie doubled over suddenly and clutched at her stomach.  
  
"I think it's time now Sharron...We should go."  
  
Sharron wheeled herself out to the special car they had set up for her to use. 12 hours later Julie gave birth to both a boy and a girl.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
Sharron asked touching the delicate fingers. Julie smiled as she held the twins.  
  
"Christina Jean Logan, and Wolf Scott Logan, and wouldn't it burn his buttons to know I named his son Scott?"  
  
Sharron looked at her puzzled at that comment and the laughter that followed it.  
  
Sharron smiled as she watched Julie play with the 3 year old babies in the back yard from her window. Then she frowned and leaned forward not really sure if she had seen that...yes, there it was again...Crissy and Wolf where passing something sparkly back and forth...she was sure of it....then it finally hit her. Julie's ex-husband must have been a Mutant...that must be why she wouldn't watch the news about them...it brought back memories. Sharron smiled to finally have figured out the one enigma in a perfect young woman...she was proud of how Julie had grown working for her, she looked on her as the daughter she had never been blessed with and had been so happy the first time the babies had called her Nana Sharron.  
  
Julie held tightly to Crissy and Wolf's hands as she walked them to the bus stop, this was such a special day...her babies had grown up so fast..now they where starting Kindergarten...and she wouldn't be there with them. Kneeling down she straightened Wolf's collar.  
  
"Now remember what we talked about?"  
  
They nodded solemnly. "Yes, mommy."  
  
"I know it's hard...but we have to keep your special abilities a secret...Ok?"  
  
They nodded again and she hugged them both as the bus arrived. Standing there and waving good bye she held back the tears at how much they had grown so quickly in such good ways. She frowned hoping they would remember to keep their powers a secret..after all this town seemed tolerant but there was no need of taking chances. Wolf and Chrissy had both inherited Logan's enhanced Senses the smell, the sight, and the hearing, as well as the ability to not get hurt and they healed so fast. But they each had her plasmoids also...it worried her that she couldn't keep them from the prejudice that would follow them for being a mutant.  
  
Rogue and Remy where walking down the streets of this quaint little town where their car had chosen to break down and looking at the sleepy movements of the people. Stopping to share a kiss with Remy, Rogue looked at her wedding ring happy that the one thing she had wished for so long had finally happened. Suddenly they heard a scream from the alley by them, turning at the sound they ran only to be beaten by a 9 year old boy who ran in snarling and proceeded to help a little girl about the same age defend herself from some bullies. As they moved forward to intervene the two children took each other's hand and threw something at them from bare hands. As the sparks hit the bullies they screamed in pain and ran off. Looking at each other they both knew these small children where Mutants and that they needed to be trained. As they watched the little boy checked over his sister and comforted her as she cried brushing the dirt off of her. Rouge stepped forward to offer her assistance when the little girl sobbed that her hair was messed up now and the little boy looked so lost. Remy hunkered down and looked at the little boy holding out his hand.  
  
"My name be Remy...you?"  
  
Then Remy sucked in his breath as the little boy looked at him with eyes in a dark violet measuring him....he hadn't been looked at like that since...shaking his head he threw off the thought knowing that Jubilee must be dead to not have contacted them. The little black haired boy took his hand solemnly shaking it.  
  
"My Name is Wolf, and this is My sister Crissy."  
  
With that the little boy put his arm around his twin sister. Whispering in a voice that they wouldn't hear but she could he asked,  
  
"Do you think they saw?"  
  
She nodded quietly and looked up at Rogue.  
  
"You are almost as pretty as my Mommy."  
  
Rogue and Gambit's eyes met sharing a thought that they needed to persuade their mother to come to the X-men and train the children. Reaching out and taking Crissy's hand Gambit smiled exerting his charm powers on them.  
  
"Well, I'd like to meet a woman prettier than my Rogue...dat be a sight to see, non?"  
  
Wolf and Chrissy looked at each other seeming to carry on a conversation without talking. Turning back to Gambit and Rogue they nodded and each took one's hand, Chrissy taking Gambit's and Wolf taking Rogue's they led them to a large Victorian home set off on a side street. When they reached the front gate Wolf reached out and rang the bell, soon after the door was opened by an elder woman in a wheelchair.  
  
"Wolf? Chrissy? What happened?"  
  
Her aged eyes took in their appearances and realized what must have happened.  
  
"You where fighting again." Sharron's voice was heavy with disappointment. "And after you promised your mother."  
  
She shook her head turning to the newcomers.  
  
"Thank you for making sure they get home. Would you like something to drink or eat?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "No, thank you ma'am..we just wished to speak to you about the children. It really wasn't their fault...the other kids attacked them first. But ma'am..did you know they are mutants? They need to be trained to use their powers for good...or else they'll get used by unscrupulous people."  
  
The children simply stood there in silence waiting for something. Sharron looked at them.  
  
"Your mother isn't home yet...you might have time to clean up if you hurry."  
  
Just then the sound of a car door slamming was heard.  
  
"Wolf? Chrissy? Come help me with Grocies...there are a lot of them."  
  
The children turned and walked into the kitchen slowly. They heard a woman's voice raise in shock at their appearance and Sharron smiled slightly.  
  
"Please stay for dinner...Julie is a wonderful cook now, you will enjoy it. Where are you staying?"  
  
"We don't have anyplace yet. Our car should be fixed in about two more hours and we where going to leave after that." Sharron smiled and said, "Well dinner should be ready in an hour...that gives you an hour to look around town and an hour to eat before you leave...is there anywhere you're going in particular?"  
  
"No ma'am..we're on our honeymoon."  
  
Rogue blushed as she offered this explanation. Remy watched as a young woman with long black hair went by following the children up the stairs elegant and graceful was his estimate. He knew the pretty Pe'tie would grow up to be like that also.  
  
Suddenly he nodded, "We would be pleased to attend dinner with you...we would also like to talk to the children's mother."  
  
"Fine...now I can offer you refreshments...or you can examine our town..in which case you'll be back in 10 minutes and read for refreshments." "Well, we need to find a Motel room and change our clothes first."  
  
Sharron frowned. "Oh my , yes, we do dress for dinner. Julie doesn't want the children to grow up heathens. She said having her for a mother is bad enough, they where going to have manners. If you do not wish to you needn't dress up."  
  
Rogue smiled. "We'll be back at about...." Looking at her watch she offered, "Six?"  
  
Sharron nodded and saw them out. Closing the door she went to tell Julie about what had happened, letting her know there would be two more for dinner. At six o'clock on the dot Remy rang the bell to announce they where there. Chrissy opened the door and stood there looking absoulty darling in a long lacy dress of violet matching her eyes. Wolf stood beside her in a small suit of brown material. They both smiled at the X-men looking completely happy where they where bullies and all. They led the way to a small dinning room where a woman in a dress matching Crissy's was checking the food with her back to them her long hair braided in a cornet around her head, her movement's where unhurried and graceful as she lit the candles and turned around. Rogue gasped drawing Remy's eyes to her from Chrissy thinking how much she reminded him of Jubilee as a little girl.  
  
"What wrong Chere?"  
  
He noticed she was staring and turned also to see Jubilee standing there with her face pale and her hand to her chest pressing against it.  
  
"J...J...J...JUBILEE!!"  
  
Rogue rushed forward and hugged her being careful not to hurt her.  
  
"Pe'tie!" Remy joined in the hug, holding both of them as they wept and laughed at the same time. Jubilee looked at them with tears sparkling on her cheeks.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"We didn't!!! Our car broke down..it's being fixed..and Crissy...and Wolf..." Rogue's voice trailed off as she looked at her. "Oh, Jubilee...you look so good."  
  
Drawing her back into an embrace she whispered, "We thought you must have died when none of our detectives could find you anywhere." Rogue's voice broke in a sob.  
  
"De Canuckle head were 'bout gone crazier when we no found you pe'tie."  
  
Jubilee stiffened and pulled away wiping her eyes. "Let's discuss that later. I'd like you to meet someone." Motioning to the children she said, "These are my Children....Wolf Scott and Christina Jean..."  
  
Jubilee placed a hand on each one's shoulder revealing how much they looked liked her when side by side. Meeting their eyes she shook her head telling them she didn't want to discuss it yet.  
  
"Now dinner is ready..shall we sit down? I'm really a good cook...now."  
  
After a quiet dinner in which Jubilee told them about the children's schooling and their awards she cleared the table when Rogue and Gambit went into the parlor with Sharron.  
  
"So you are those X-men I see on the news? And Julie's name is really Jubilee? That really explains a lot."  
  
Just then the children came into the room.  
  
"Explains what, Nana Sharron?" Asked Crissy.  
  
"Nothing dear heart....Just a few things I wondered about."  
  
Crissy nodded. "Ok."  
  
Wolf stepped next to Sharron and helped her move her chair into position. The movement was automatic and unthought of. The children settled down at their desks and started to do their homework with the ease of long practice. Jubilee walked in and sat down and picked up a shirt and started to sew a button back on. Rogue and Gambit watched them from the Couch and wondered at this new Jubilee that was so different from the wild impetuous child they had known.  
  
Without looking up from the shirt she was sewing Jubilee asked about the other X-men. Receiving their answers helped to bring them up to date on everyone that she had tried so hard to forget. Noticing that she didn't mention two specific X-men Rogue said "Wolverine..."  
  
Jubilee's head snapped up and she said quite calmly, "No, I don't want to know yet."  
  
Nodding her head in the direction of the children she made it clear that until they left she would not talk.  
  
Nodding and watching her they waited for the children to go to bed. As they watched following them Jubilee put Wolf and Crissy to bed and tucked them in kissing them. She led the way into her bedroom and gestured at them to sit down.  
  
"Now.....as to My Ex-husband...I don't ever want his name mentioned in this house...Am I clearly understood?"  
  
"But Pe'tie...don' you wanna know?"  
  
"NO! And I don't want Logan showing up on my door step looking to make amends...what he did was unforgivable..to me or to those children...Can you IMAGINE what it would have been like if I'd stayed? My babies would have had to watch their father "PLAY" with another man...maybe that's more accepted, but damn it! It was only two weeks after our wedding! Why the hell did he marry me if he wanted Christain?"  
  
"Now Pe'tie...it weren't like that..."  
  
Jubilee looked at him coldly. "Three day's after our wedding Logan moved into his own room claming he couldn't sleep hearing my heartbeat...less than two weeks later I find him in bed with Christian...and you're telling me what it WASN"T?"  
  
Jubilee took a calming breath trying to keep from waking the children unaware they where listening to them in their rooms.  
  
"Now there are a few things I want you to promise...Number 1 being...Logan is never to know about them...and Number 2 being you forget you ever saw me again. If I wanted the X-men to know where I was...I would have called. I still have the number."  
  
Rogue protested, "But Jubilee...Logan has a right to get to know his children."  
  
"HE HAS NO RIGHTS!! He gave up those rights when he Fucked Christian..as far as I'm concerned he gave up any rights he had when he cheated on me! I gave birth, I gave up my freedom to do my best by my children, I gave up my time, my attention, my love and most of all my Loyalty, to a man who did one thing right, he gave me Wolf and Christina. You want to talk about his RIGHTS? Where was he when I lay on a hospital bed trying to give birth? Where was HE when Crissy broke her arm and it healed in less than 3 days...not 6 weeks? Where was he when I watched My daughter play Cinderella and my son play Prince Charming? He gave up any rights to our life...and I don't want him in it."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Suga...you children have a right to train at the mansion same as you did. They need to learn their powers just as you did. You grew up with us...don't they deserve the same consideration?"  
  
Jubilee shook her head. "Even if I wanted to return and face Logan...I have to think of Sharron..this is her home. She will not want to move and I can't leave her. She helped me at a time when I was lost and confused...took me in and treated me like her daughter. I won't abandon her simply because you happened to break down in this town."  
  
Rogue nodded slowly understanding that this Jubilee was not a child and had a right to make her choices good or bad. I understand suga' I just can't help but feel it's wrong."  
  
"I don't care if it is right or wrong..it's my choice, and I want you to promise me, you won't tell Logan. If you want to tell the others you can. But! make sure they promise not to tell him either. I won't have him showing up here."  
  
Rogue and Gambit both agreed to the promise and left to go back to their hotel.  
  
Crissy slipped from her bed and went into her brother's bedroom. They held a whispered conversation as they listened to their mother crying in her bedroom and made a pact right there, if they ever met their father they would make him pay for hurting their mother so badly he made her cry. Falling asleep on Wolf's bed neither one of them was aware of Jubilee walking into the room and covering them up gently kissing their foreheads and whispering that she loved them.  
  
As she stood in the doorway watching her precious children she swore again that they would never have to deal with the truth of their conception. She turned and left the room checking the doors and locks carefully as she always did...a hold over from the days as an X-man. Knowing she would not be able to sleep she sat down in the parlor and started to sew on a dress for Crissy. Smoothing her hand over the material she wondered at the child she had been and how having them had not only given her back her self- confidence and how they had helped her to become more mature and grounded in reality..but how without them she might be dead by now.  
  
The days passed by with Jubilee keeping a careful eye on the children waiting for one of the X-men to show up to talk to them..after all she knew them better than to believe they had given up, so she was unsurprised when three months later Scott and Jean drove up to the house and rang the bell. Opening the door she was suprised to be drawn into an embrace by both of them.  
  
Jean started to cry, "I thought you where dead. I wondered if you where alive and happy or dead or..."  
  
Jean's voice broke off in sobs. Jubilee looked at Scott as she held Jean gently and rubbed her back. Wolf came running at the sound of someone crying and skidded to a halt by the door looking over the people there.  
  
"Mom? You ok?"  
  
His voice was heavy with suspicion as he threw a glare at them showing that he didn't trust any X-men at all anymore.  
  
"I'm fine, but I think Jean needs some time to compose herself."  
  
She hugged Jean one more time holding out her arm for her son to move in close. As he did she slipped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Scott, Jean this is my son Wolf Scott Logan. My Daughter isn't here right now...she had dance class."  
  
Just then they heard a thump from another room. Turning Jubilee and Wolf ran into Sharron's room and found her lying on the floor gasping.  
  
"SHARRON! Wolf call 9-1-1!"  
  
Jubilee started CPR as Wolf ran for the phone dialing it.  
  
Later that night Jubilee was pacing the waiting room of the hospital as Wolf and Crissy were doing their homework with Scott and Jean Summers watching them. The Doctor finally came out and told her the news.  
  
"Well, there is no way she can live on her own anymore...she'll need constant care and round the clock attention. I would suggest hiring at least two nurses if not more. But she is asking for you now."  
  
Jubilee walked into the room and felt tears well up in her eyes seeing her look so small and helpless.  
  
"Sharron?"  
  
Moving toward the bed she tried hard to summon a wobbly smile for her. Sharron's eyes fluttered open looking old and tired.  
  
"Jubilee...I wanted to tell you that no matter what you decide...you will always have a place to run to. But I think you should go back to your friends. Your children need to know their father, they have a right to get to know him. He made a mistake, I know, but they need to decide for themselves, not because you decided it was best. Don't make them hate you for not giving them the chance. Go home..and let them decide."  
  
Jubilee nodded tears in her eyes. She went home and talked to the children offering them the chance to get to know their father and telling them they would be going to the X-men Mansion to live. When they got the call the next day telling them Sharron had died, they put off moving to set her affairs in order and discovered she had made a will leaving everything in trust to Wolf and Christina..provided their mother handled it as Trustee. Jubilee watched as Scott and Jean drove the Moving van with the items they where taking back to the X-men mansion. As she gestured to the children to get in the jeep she moved into the house where there had not been any criticism...or expectations...or any disapproval. She cried silent tears of regret that those happy times where now gone. Walking back out to where the children waited she locked the door silently saying good-bye to the house, it would provide a vacation home for them, but it would never be their home in the same way again.  
  
Three days later Scott and Jean pulled up at the Mansion a day ahead of Jubilee and the children, because they had been able to switch off driving and make better time. Stepping out of the cab off the van they looked at the others that came down to unload the van.  
  
"Is it ready?"  
  
"Yes, they are going to love it."  
  
With that Hank and Nightcrawler carried the heavy furniture inside taking Jean and Scott to the third floor that had been redone for the children. Looking in the three bedrooms and huge playroom they approved the changes.  
  
"They'll LOVE it!" Jean exclaimed happily.  
  
Turning around she was suprised to see Logan standing in the doorway looking as he had looked since Christian's death three years before, haggared,worn...and almost without hope.  
  
"Wha' goin' on in here?"  
  
Jean and Scott looked at each other silently.  
  
"We are getting three new members...or two new one's and one old one." Replied Jean. "Two children and their mother are going to be moving in soon. They should be here tomorrow."  
  
Logan nodded and turned around walking outside and disappearing.  
  
"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"  
  
"Because it's for Jubilee to decide if she'll tell him who Crissy and Wolf are, even though it is rather self-evident."  
  
The next day Logan watched from the trees on the property as a car pulled up and two bundles of energy exploded out of the back running to where Remy, Rogue, Jean and Scott waited jumping into their arms for hugs. Cries of "Aunt Jean...Uncle Remy.." Reached his ears easily as he watched hidden from view. He turned his attention back to the car in time to see a young woman bending over the trunk of the car pulling out suitcases and bags her nicely rounded...... Logan shook his head. What was he thinking? He hadn't even looked at anyone...man or woman since Christian died....and before that no woman since Jubilee left. He looked back to the Mansion in time to see a waterfall of black hair cascading over slender shoulders as they all walked inside.  
  
With a soft growl he started to swing down from the branch then realized he was on level to see them in their rooms...he watched as a young boy threw open his window and leaned out to be pulled back in by a hand with painted nails and all Logan could see from his vantage point was that hand shaking a finger and a smooth voice cautioning him to be more careful. He heard a young girl's voice and his heart snagged remembering when Jubilee had been little and followed him around like a puppy determined to be liked whether he wanted it or not. Just then his breath snagged in his throat because for a moment it had looked like a young Jubes standing there looking at him with those big eyes, then he realized it was the boy looking out again. With a soft growl he swung down and took off running as if he could rid his mind of memories that seemed to want to drive him mad.  
  
Two days later Logan was walking in the woods again trying to drive memories from his mind when he came across a young girl in a clearing as he watched puzzled she moved slowly around the clearing obviously looking for something. Smelling the air himself Logan could sense something on the air...a slight scent...scanning the area he found Wolf at the same time Crissy did. He watched as she snuck up on him and pounced from the opposite direction that he had expected so they wrestled and fought with each other. Suddenly they linked hands and formed a ball of energy in their other hands playing with it making it change colors and sizes.  
  
"Crissy? Wolf?"  
  
Off in the distance he could barely hear a voice calling, thinking they couldn't hear it yet, he was suprised to see the little girl brush black hair out of her eyes and look at her brother.  
  
"Mom wants us."  
  
Wolf nodded, "I can hear her. Let's go"  
  
With that they turned and ran off toward the voice without any hesitation. Logan watched them suprised that they could hear her, deciding it was time to meet the newest X-man he followed them. As he walked up he saw them throw themselves at a young woman with her hair neatly braided and a lacy black dress on.  
  
"Where have you been? We have to go enroll you at school....We agreed you would continue at a private school...just like at home."  
  
"We where exploring, and playing, Do the same rules apply? No using our powers and not telling anyone?"  
  
"Well, most of them are going to know....after all now you live at the mansion, but yes, the same rules apply..not using your powers. That's why you two have blue belts and I have a black belt. If anyone attacks you...use your Judo first and powers second."  
  
"Ok, Mom."  
  
"Sure Mom."  
  
She laughed straightening up and brushing off the hem of her dress, Logan sucked in his breath as he realized that it was Jubilee, HIS JUBILEE! As she took their hands and led them toward the car Logan realized all the others had known she was back and not told him, he took off running again...lately it seemed the only way to calm down and not hurt anything. After he had calmed down he thought about it, the children weren't very big...Jubilee had been taller and more filled out when she came to them. She must have found someone else to marry after leaving the X-men....and apparently been more happy with him. Happy enough to avoid all contact with the X-men....the thought of Jubilee with another man was enraging him....but who was he to condemn her...at least she had waited until they where divorced...he hadn't. It was his fault that she had left..but now he had a second chance to make things better. To repair the damage he had done and make it up to her. After all his Jubilee was always eager to please, and helpful as she had been her entire life he shouldn't have any problems getting her to forgive him. Finished making his decision to get her back he went to the little house he had rarely been in for the past three years and cleaned up there instead of the lake on the property.  
  
Jubilee left the school with a promise to be back at 3:30 to pick up the children and went to the Mall...walking around inside she could pick up so many memories of her childhood here...there was where she had made her plans and schemes to catch Logan. There was where she had played Video games constantly. Stopping in front of the baby store again she wondered did I suspect? Did I somehow know? Shaking her head she moved into the bookstore where she bought a gift for Wolf, then she went to the dance studio in the mall and signed Crissy up for classes buying her new Pointe shoes since her old ones had worn out. Finding a dainty little skirt in a gauzy pink she purchased it also. Finding out she could purchase time in a room she went to the car and removed her gym bag with her dance things in it. Changing her clothes she warmed up and placed her tape in the CD player and started to dance. As she lost herself in the music and the smooth movements she was unaware of the gathering students watching her in fascination. The two and three year olds waiting for their class to start where fascinated by the woman dancing enpointe so smoothly. Some dreamed of the day they could do that...others simply watched entranced by the dance. As the teacher came to gather up her students she stopped a second to watch herself having seen dancing like this before...a total involvement of body and mind blending into one being...thinking only of dancing. After she finished and changed back into street clothes Jubilee decided to indulge herself in something she hadn't had in close to 10 years. Walking to the food court she ordered some chili fries and a drink, sitting down she ate slowly thinking of all the fries she had eaten over those teenage years, wondering how she managed to keep slim with all the grease and goo she'd eaten.  
  
Checking her watch she saw it was close to time to pick up the kids. Driving back to the school she was suprised to see them surrounded by a group of kids talking and laughing. Getting out of the car quietly she walked up to the group to check out what was going on. Listening to the girls tell Crissy about the upcoming dance she smiled and turned her attention to the boys asking Wolf where he had learned to run like that...track was a big thing around here and he was so fast. Placing hands on their shoulders to let them know she was there Jubilee smiled at the children oblivious of the fact that the girls sighed in envy of her beauty and the boys where struck dumb by it.  
  
"Ready to Go? I have a surprise for each of you in the car..."  
  
Jubilee laughed as they ran for the car as fast as they could. Following at a more sedate pace she was unaware of the eyes following her every movement until the woman stepped in front of her.  
  
"Hello Jubilee."  
  
Jubilee gasped. "KITTY!"  
  
With that they hugged and talked at the same time laughing.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Kitty Pride asked laying her hand on her daughter Sorsha's shoulder.  
  
Gesturing to the car she replied, "Picking up the kids. They just started here today."  
  
"Oh, have you been teaching them at the Mansion?"  
  
Jubilee's face closed off and became unreadable. "No, we just arrived back here a week ago."  
  
Kitty looked at her confused.  
  
"Oh. How's Logan?"  
  
"I have no idea...nor do I really care actually."  
  
Kitty simply looked at her, then she nodded.  
  
"Ok Jubes...I really have to be going now...Sorsha and I have a date to pick out a dress for the dance."  
  
Jubilee watched as they left thinking how happy Kitty looked and wondered again if coming back was the right thing to do. That night as she was finishing getting ready for dinner...a tradition she had continued here at the Mansion also..she heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it could be that late she slipped her earrings in and started out of the room meeting Crissy at the top step. As they walked downstairs together they presented a beautiful picture, one could see Jubilee in Crissy and knew Crissy would one day grow as beautiful as her mother and as graceful. Logan watched them from the shadows and grew saddened that he had missed seeing Jubilee grow into the picture walking down the steps. When they reached the dinning room Wolf stood to his feet and pulled out his Mother's chair waiting to seat her. Jubilee nodded her approval as she sat down and Wolf moved to his sister's chair to seat her. Laughing at Remy's comments of turning her son into a gentleman she looked up just in time to see Logan enter the room and her smile dropped as if it had never been. For a brief moment pain flashed in her eyes then she masked them and offered a tight polite smile.  
  
"I'd wondered if you where ever going to come to dinner Logan. Please have a seat."  
  
Wolf took his chair as his eyes met Crissy's.  
  
"I don't believe you've met My children. This is Wolf...and this is Crissy."  
  
Every one at the table heard the slight emphasis on the my. Crissy and Wolf turned their attention to their mother checking to see if she was ok. Jubilee started serving the dinner and kept the conversation polite if a bit more stilted without the warmth and laughter that had prevailed before. Crissy and Wolf ate quietly watching everyone wondering why this new person had made their mother lose the sparkle in her eyes. After they finished they asked to be excused and when Jubilee nodded. Standing when they did she walked upstairs with them to help them finish their homework. Downstairs everyone started talking to cover the silence that followed her departure not really making much sense. Then all conversations stopped as Logan stood and walked up the stairs. Standing out side the play room he listened to the conversation within.  
  
"Who is that Mommy? Why did you quit smiling when he came in?"  
  
Jubilee sighed. "Well, I guess I should explain. Remember when I told you that we where coming back here to meet your daddy?"  
  
They nodded looking at her.  
  
"Well, what I didn't tell you is why your daddy and I weren't together when you where growing up. Remember when we discussed the birds and the bees because you heard of Jeremy's dad and his Uncle? Well, you father did something like that. And when I found out about it, I.....was....I....was....upset.... furious....and...deeply hurt. So I ran away. At the time...I didn't know about you...my only thought was to get away...I had loved Logan for so long...all my life it had seemed..and two weeks after we got married I found out he had a secret. Do you understand why I left?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy."  
  
Wolf only nodded.  
  
"When I found out I was pregnant I was going to call him...I wanted him to know because I was so happy....but then I decided that he didn't have any right to you, you where mine to have forever..all he had contributed to it was his sperm...so I decided not to call him. I never told him he was a daddy. Tonight is the first time since we've been back that I've had to see him and I wasn't ready for him. Do you understand why I made the decision?"  
  
When they nodded she smiled without it reaching her eyes.  
  
"Good then let's get ready for bed. It's time and you have school tomorrow."  
  
After she tucked them into bed she stepped out into the hall unsuprised to find Wolverine waiting on her.  
  
"I've been expecting you to show up before this....Logan I'm tired..I really don't want to talk tonight."  
  
Logan growled and grabbed her arms. "I jus' wanna know..are they really MINE?"  
  
Jubilee nodded and pulled away from him.  
  
"They have your sensitive ears...let's go into my room...or better yet downstairs. I don't want them to hear what I have to say to you."  
  
As Jubilee led the way downstairs Wolf and Crissy crept out of bed and followed them. As they huddled together on the second floor landing watching their mother and their father as they argued in quiet tones. Suddenly their mother's voice raised in a way they had never heard before. Even with all the times she had be angry with them they had never heard the rage in her voice before.  
  
"YOU WANT TO BLAME ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU? YOU CHEATED ON ME IN MY HOME! AND WITH THE MAN YOU HAD ADOPTED AS YOUR SON! YOU WANT ME TO TAKE THE BLAME! YOU HAD NO RIGHTS! HOW COULD I BE SURE YOU.."  
  
At that point their mother's voice ended in mid-sentence. As they watched she ran up the stairs crying hysterically with all her hard won composure and maturity stripped from her by the one person who's approval had meant so much growing up.  
  
They stood on the stairs and stared at the man who had made their Mommy cry again. As they stared down at him Logan stared back up in disbelief. Those two where his...and they looked so much like Jubilee....even as he watched they turned and walked up the stairs holding each others hands following their mother and walking into her room they laid down on either side of her stroking her hair and her back, whispering to her not to cry, they loved her, they would always be there for her, and that no matter what she would always be their mommy. Sitting up Jubilee gathered them into her arms sobbing into their hair as she rocked them gently. Whispering to them how much they meant to her she held them until they all feel asleep. Logan stood in the doorway and watched them sleeping quietly the tear tracks down Jubilee's face hitting him as hard as when she'd been a child crying out of loneliness. Just then Wolf and Crissy opened their violet eyes and stared at him with hatred shining out of their eyes. Glaring at him they whispered knowing from things that Jubilee had said he could hear them, they spoke with the other finishing sentences.  
  
"You made her cry again....we don't like you....you are mean.....go away and leave her....she doesn't need you...she's got us.....you do nothing but make her cry.....we love her...we don't love you....we hate you...She is our Mommy...and if you hurt her anymore....we'll have to hurt you."  
  
With that they laid back beside her snuggling in her arms like little kittens finally falling asleep with her. The next morning Jubilee was up early making pancakes for the kids. As they got ready for school she told them she would pick them up again today for dance and judo classes. When she dropped them off they each kissed her cheek and ran up the stairs calling their good-byes. Smiling sadly she drove back to the Mansion and walked into her room to change clothes. Finding Logan sitting on her bed she glared at him.  
  
"What do you want NOW? Didn't we say enough last night? Or do you want to discuss the reasons I left...by the way..How's Christian? Still happy with his choice and calling me a bitch for getting you first?"  
  
Picking up her hairbrush she dragged it ruthlessly through her hair ignoring the pain it inflicted, braiding it quickly she grabbed her clothes and walked into Crissy's room to change. Walking into the danger room it was obvious that she was angry and upset. Scott tried to talk her out of running the sim but she wouldn't hear of it...she was going to do this, it was the first time she'd been in the danger room since she'd been back. As Scott watched she knelt and took deep breaths like a swimmer preparing to go underwater. When she stood and nodded to him, he started the Sim ready to turn it off at a moments notice. Four hours later the Sim ended and Jubilee stood there sweaty, exhausted, and breathing hard. Scott stared at her in admiration.  
  
"I don't know what you've been doing for 10 years Jubilee...but you haven't lost any of your skills, and I think you've gained some. I know you've gained strength."  
  
Jubilee nodded, "Judo and dance classes taught me a lot about control...and how to control my emotions to help control my powers. I hadn't lost my temper until last night in almost 8 years."  
  
Checking the time she went into her room to shower and change before picking up the kids.  
  
Walking downstairs she found Logan waiting on her.  
  
"Wolverine, I really don't have time to fight with you right now. I've got to go and pick up the kids. We'll talk tonight after dinner."  
  
With that she walked right by him going to the jeep and climbing in. Logan followed her and got in also.  
  
"I want to meet them....other then sitting at a table not realizing their mine. I want to know their names and see their faces."  
  
"We have classes Logan...you'll be doing a lot of sitting and watching. You will get bored."  
  
"I'll chance it darlin'."  
  
"Do what you want."  
  
Then she started the Jeep and drove to the school. When she arrived she slammed the door with more force than necessary and stormed up the steps into the building. Realizing she was early she sat down to wait taking calming breaths and meditating. Soon the bell rang and children poured out of classrooms laughing and talking. Jubilee stood as she spotted Crissy and Wolf heading for her smiling at how they seemed to fit in so seamlessly. Leading the way out to the car she was suprised at the sudden hostility on their faces at the sight of Logan sitting there.  
  
"What's he doing HERE?" they asked in unison.  
  
"He wants to get to know you...I told him we have classes but he wants to see you do them."  
  
Urging them into the back-seat of the car she opened the driver's side door and headed for the Mall telling the children of the Dance class she had found and the Judo class that would accept them if they passed the examination.  
  
"We're doing the dance first...I agreed to help teach...."  
  
She smiled at the groans behind her.  
  
"Did you think I was just going to shop while you danced? I'm going to help teach the dance classes and participate in the Judo classes...I already passed the test."  
  
When they arrived Jubilee opened the trunk and waited as the children put up their bookbags and took out their gym bags. Still ignoring Logan they walked into the mall chatting vigorously. As he followed behind them watching their close interaction he felt almost jealous of the love they held for each other. Shaking off the emotions he sat and watched their classes comparing the Jubilee he had known to this new one, seeing the way she interacted with both parents and students. As the months passed they fell into a pattern of Logan attending classes and watching his children and ex-wife. The children made friends and would often leave with them to go to study or shop but they always made sure it was ok with Jubilee to leave. He watched their manners and the way they kept an eye on each other. But most of all he watched Jubilee as she flirted and talked with other men realizing what he had lost when he had given her up all those years ago. One day he realized as he watched her move through Katas with the children that he had never stopped loving her as his wife...he had been scared of his emotions...and afraid of the love he bore her...and almost terrified of the responsibility that came as a husband...and had looked for the first way out, when Christian had made his offer he knew Jubilee would be home soon.  
  
Christmas came and went with a happy celebration at the Mansion and Logan sitting at the house watching the festivities As each day passed he came to wonder if he had made a mistake so many years ago hiding his fears from himself...and from everyone else also. New Year's Eve he crouched in a tree and watched as Jubilee went out for the night looking beautiful in an evening gown.  
  
That Valentine's Day 3 dozen red roses arrived without a card attached. Jubilee placed them in Vases around the mansion trying to figure out who could have sent them. A few weeks later Jubilee called Logan and asked him to take the children to classes, she wasn't feeling well and wanted to talk to Hank. Logan accepted this chance to spend some time with them even knowing it would not be easy to get them to accept him for they had shown they didn't care for him at all. Back at the Mansion Jubilee put the phone down with a slight sigh for her deception...she really wasn't feeling well but it would not be fixed anytime in the future. She had tried so hard to keep from interfering with Logan's relationship with the children..and now she had to because time was running out for her...and it didn't look like he could do it himself..he had made very little progress in persuading the children to trust him.  
  
Rubbing her head she cursed once again the inoperable tumor that had been growing in her mind for the past two years. A secret only Sharron had known about, the reason why she had tried so hard to get Jubilee to come back. Laying down she took a nap waking up only when the children slammed into their rooms.  
  
With a sigh she picked up the phone and called Logan, asking him to come to the Mansion and join them for dinner because she need to talk to him, then she went to the children's bedrooms and told them her decision. At the indignant outcry she raised her hand and informed them she had given them plenty of time to adjust to being around Logan and that she was tired of waiting for them to give him a fair chance and now they where going to live with him that weekend...she would always be there for them...but she was no longer going to allow things to continue as they had been. When Logan arrived for dinner he found the children sullen and quiet and thought it was because he had come to eat with them until he heard the reason why Jubilee wanted to talk to him.  
  
"I ain't a parent!"  
  
"You are too! They are as much your children as they are mine! And I'm tired of waiting for you to realize that and start acting like you have an interest in their future! I want you to start acting like you are their father! Not like a stranger that has no say in their future! You might like to deny what you are Logan...but I will not see them suffer and feel like you don't care enough to be there for them."  
  
"I never said I didn' care! I only said that~"  
  
"I know what you SAID Logan! And I'm telling you what is going to be...I've raised them for 10 years...you can take them for a month!"  
  
Then she seemed to collapse into a chair.  
  
"Logan please just...trust me...I know what I'm doing...you need to get to know them...they will only be children for a short time. And this may be the only way to get them to accept you as their father before it's two late."  
  
"All right Darlin' I'll take them..when do I take them?"  
  
"This Friday we'll move their clothes and things into bedrooms at the house."  
  
Jubilee stood and walked out almost running to her room where she took two of the painkillers that only seemed to work for short periods of time. She knew her time was drawing shorter and shorter...but wanted to be sure her children the greatest achievement of her life where happy. That Friday when she moved them into the house with Logan's help he kept looking at her funny.  
  
"Ya look tired Jubes..."  
  
"I'm fine Logan. Don't worry about me."  
  
Even as she said these words she rubbed her forehead in pain.  
  
"Jubes...ya know you can talk to me 'bout anything.."  
  
"I know Logan...but this is just a headache."  
  
After they moved the children into their bedroom Jubilee hugged and kissed them, whispering, "Be good Kids for me...and remember...no matter what! Mommy Love's you more than anything."  
  
When she left with Scott she stood in the Jeep and waved until they where completely out of sight, then she turned around and sat down with tears streaming down her cheeks. Scott looked at her.  
  
"Jubilee...perhaps we should tell them.."  
  
Jubilee shook her head crying too hard to speak, even to tell him that she felt it was best that they not know she had been prepared for this and not prepared them...letting them think it was sudden and quick since she would not be coming out of the hospital this time...the tumor was growing too quickly and destroying her motor functions.  
  
Three weeks later Jean and Scott where surprised by a late night call from Crissy sobbing because she had a dream in which her mother had come in and sat on her bed, kissed her forehead and told her good-bye before disappearing. When they found out that Wolf had been dreaming the same thing they hung up and called the hospital finding out that Jubilee had died only hours before. With a shared look they got up and dressed driving to the little house to find everyone up and the children sobbing in each others arms, with Logan standing by helpless to comfort them.  
  
Sitting down and taking them into their separate arms, They started to tell them what had happened three days before Jubilee sent the to Logan to live.  
  
Jubilee cam to me and told me that she had been diagnosed with a tumor she wanted to be sure the children would be happy with the X-men before she agreed to have it looked at. She wanted to be sure that they would fit in here because she remembered the pain of growing up without a family to lean on. She was only supposed to go in for tests to see if it was operable, but apparently it grew too quickly and in the wrong place and she passed away at the same time you both dreamed she said good-bye."  
  
Logan turned away so they couldn't see the tears in his eyes as he thought of the things dream Jubilee had said to him. He knew the promise he had made to her to always care for the children and not hold their past against them would be easy because their past was his fault and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make it up to them for missing the first ten years of their lives.  
  
Logan stood in front of Jubilee's grave and placed a dozen red roses on it and stood up, stepping back he watched as the children placed their white and yellow roses before placing a hand on their shoulders and walking back to the house with them. Over the years as the Children grew into adults and fine Mutants he often returned to her grave to talk to her...always placing flowers on her grave telling her how they where growing up and how very much he missed her. One day he came and gave her the news they where getting married to Mutant twins on the same day. Then he came with news that she was a grandmother and the two sets of twins had been born on the same day at the same time.  
  
Chrissy looked around on Christmas... "Has anyone seen Grandpa?"  
  
She asked the three sets of twins in the family room watching TV. Julie shook her head.  
  
"No Mom, he said he was going to visit grandma...and he went outside."  
  
Chrissy smiled at her 12 year old daughter, thinking that she looked more and more like her namesake every day. Walking over to the closet she pulled out her coat and started to put it on. Wolf instantly came running in to see what was going on because the children had been forbidden to go outside in the storm. When she explained to him what was wrong he grabbed his coat and walked with her.  
  
When they reached Jubilee's grave they weren't really suprised to find Logan lying on top of it looking peaceful and serene. They both knew he was dead before they touched him because they didn't hear his heart beating even faintly.  
  
Three days later they buried him there by her side and placed a matching headstone that read, "With all our Misunderstandings...and all of our fights...the only place we belonged...was together side by side".  
  
Taking Chrissy's hand Wolf walked back to their families with her as they talked about all the happy times they had growing up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
2212 A. D.  
  
"Grandma! Grandma! Come and see what I found..."  
  
Julie looked up smiling at the little live wire she claimed as her grandchild.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I found something...come and see!"  
  
Taking her arm Christian pulled her out into a small clearing in the woods to a headstone.  
  
"See grandma? What's it doing out here? Why are they buried together? Who where they?!"  
  
Julie laughed and reached out to touch the stone believing she was imaging the warmth in it as she told her grandson the story of HER grandparents. Weaving the tale of love, betrayal and happy endings.  
  
The Legend Continues............. 


End file.
